Vehicles include an internal combustion engine that generates drive torque. More specifically, the engine draws in air and mixes the air with fuel to form a combustion mixture. The combustion mixture is compressed within cylinders and is combusted to drive pistons that are disposed within the cylinders. The pistons drive a crankshaft that transfers drive torque to a transmission and a drivetrain.
Vehicle manufacturers typically use a dynamometer to evaluate vehicle performance. For example, a dynamometer may determine optimal engine torque output for a range of engine speeds. However, actual torque output may be different than the optimal torque output generated by the vehicle in controlled conditions. More specifically, the actual torque output may be affected by external conditions including, but not limited to, air temperature, humidity, and/or barometric pressure.